


[卜岳] 助理

by pzas1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzas1/pseuds/pzas1
Summary: 卜总X岳助理可能有下篇（我就这么一说





	[卜岳] 助理

**Author's Note:**

> 卜总X岳助理  
> 可能有下篇（我就这么一说

这是高材生岳明辉到这家公司的第二个星期，也是他见到顶头上司的第一天。

但岳明辉总觉得自己是不是命中犯卜凡，遇到他总是要出点乱子。

第一面——卜凡出差刚回来，一时半会儿可能还没反应过来自己好久之前招了个新助理，想着反正都空好久了，啥招呼都没打就大喇喇地锁了助理办公室，徒留岳助理在午餐时间叫天天不应叫地地不灵，半个人都联系不到。最后卜总酒饱饭足回办公室休息，才有秘书长慌慌张张地过来和他耳语几句。

卜凡一打开门，光线漏进来的那一刻，卜凡只看见岳明辉湿漉漉的眼睛里自己的身影。他瘪着张嘴趴在桌上，听见声音就抬起头，委屈得耷拉下来的唇线没一会飞扬起来，像是支最锋利却又最柔情的箭，凶狠得扎进了卜凡的眼里。

 

第二面——岳明辉被同事们以“安抚”为由拽着一起吃了顿迟到的午饭，秘书同事们左一句老板不好右一句工作太累，尴尬得岳明辉只能摆出公式化的微笑，露出一颗小虎牙惹得年龄稍长的几个同事忙捂着心肝问小岳啊有女朋友了吗，傻乎乎的小岳摇了摇头说没有，见同事们又要开话匣子，岳明辉又赶忙补上一句没有那个心思。谁料卜凡像是正好路过听见了，他那颗小尖牙还没来得及收回去，就变成卜凡视线里的一小点亮光。同事们都是人精，前一秒还在吐槽卜凡，这一秒每个人脸上都带着恭敬的笑意向他问好，只有岳明辉还支支吾吾地说不出个整句，就听见卜凡慢吞吞地说道，“没有心思就好。”

 

岳明辉觉得卜凡好像生气了。

第一面被他关在办公室，第二面说坏话被他听见了，虽然岳明辉觉得自己并没有参与进去这个话题，但是仅仅是坐在那里听别人说，他就已经觉得很不好受了。更何况要是卜凡自己亲耳听到——

那这样他也太可怜了吧。

傻乎乎的小岳为了弥补自己的“错误”，决定给“可怜”的卜总送一杯咖啡。

 

 

“你不是助理吗，不应该方方面面都帮我照顾到？”

卜凡挑了挑眉看他，尖锐的目光从有些遮到他睫毛的刘海下刺了出去，扎得岳明辉浑身的骨头都疼了起来。他慢慢吞吞地抽了一张摆在卜凡办公桌上的纸巾，一小步一小步地挪过去。

卜凡也不催他，即使那滩温热的咖啡渍早就冷透了，湿漉漉的布料贴在他肌肤上有些不舒服。但他还是很有耐心，看那个漂亮的小助理像上刑场一样挪到了他的跟前，然后似乎有些别扭地半蹲了下来，捏住纸巾的指尖都透着粉，颤颤巍巍地搭上了自己的大腿内侧。

岳明辉的刘海都顺从地耷拉下来，通情达理地昭示着他此时的忐忑。

 

岳明辉觉得自己快呼吸不上来了。

他顶头上司蛰伏着的性器就在自己鼻尖，稍稍再往下低1cm岳明辉能肯定自己就能感觉到他的温度了。他下意识地咽了咽口水，在心里告诫自己这只是一个助理该做的职责。

 

西装布料微硬的材质蹭过卜凡大腿上的皮肤，让他感觉有些痒。但真正让他有了反应的并不是这些微不足道的小碰擦，而是那个小助理挺翘的鼻尖顺延下来的弧度，微微翘起却又适时的凹陷下去。

可能是太过于靠内了，擦拭的动作使得卜凡有一些不自在，他稍稍挪动了一下，岳明辉的鼻子正凑巧，一下子撞上了卜凡的敏感部位。

“岳助理，这么主动。”

岳明辉赶忙想解释，也没工夫细想卜凡是不是在捉弄他，就被卜凡轻按着后脑勺不容置疑地贴上了那隐隐鼓囊起来的布料。

“要好好弄干啊岳助理，这是你作为助理的职责。”

 

岳明辉不知道在上司的办公桌底下帮他口交，而且自己屁股后边还塞进了一个跳蛋算不算“正常”的助理职责，但他根本无暇顾及这些细碎的想法，卜凡愈发胀大的性器就已经足够他折腾的了。岳明辉双手握住卜凡的阴茎，笨拙地用舌尖去舔弄他的龟头。他从来没有干过这种活儿，只能回忆起幼时贪嘴吃棒棒糖的那些日子，他卖力地把嘴唇撅起来把那顶端含在嘴里又吸又嘬，弄得他白嫩的腮帮子一会儿鼓鼓囊囊的，一会儿又泄气似的瘪了下去，看在卜凡眼里就是活生生一副吃不够的样子。

 

岳明辉这种就属于无师自通，稚嫩而又青涩。卜凡下腹一阵燥热，又把跳蛋的档位调高了一些。原本后穴处的瘙痒已经可以忽略不计，突然增大的跳动幅度让岳明辉惊呼一声，却又因为嘴里堵着卜凡粗大的阴茎而变成了喉咙口的一记闷哼。他呜呜咽咽着，不自觉地摇摆起腰肢，想要那跳蛋进的更深一点。快感瞬间将卜凡击垮，他咬紧了自己的后槽牙才勉强克制下自己把岳明辉的脑袋往下压的冲动。

 

“嘶——你是不是有虎牙。”

卜凡几乎是把话从牙缝里一个字一个字地挤出去，他垂下眼看见岳明辉抬眼呜呜哼了几声鼻音，透明的粘液混着他自己的口水挂在岳明辉的唇边，薄粉色的唇一张一合地，卜凡根本不用想就知道这张小嘴是多么能酿出催情的爱液。

岳明辉明显是听见了卜凡的自言自语，于是他抬起头想告诉卜凡他有，却又不知道该怎么展示一下他的好牙口，干脆伸了舌尖把不小心漏出来的口水全都一滴不剩地舔了回去，而后抬起头冲卜凡咧嘴笑了起来。

他笑的时候莫名傻乎乎的，像是谁家又软又香的小媳妇，谁都好欺负。可偏偏那双眼睛一挤一弯，小媳妇变成了林间的斑比，清泉全都藏在他的睫毛下，卜凡想大概连他的眼泪都会是甘甜的晨露。

他肯定不知道自己这样有多可口。

 

岳明辉还云里雾里的看不透卜凡心里装的是什么黄色废料，傻乎乎笑完之后又埋下头去继续干他的话。湿润温热的舌尖上上下下将粗大的肉棒仔细地舔了个遍，而后他微微张开嘴尝试将那顶端全都含了进去。

 

也不知道是他的嘴太小还是卜凡的太大，他第一下竟没完全顶到喉咙，岳明辉还想吐出来再重新咽下去，谁料卜凡再也忍受不了，胯下一用力，炙热的阴茎一下子如他所愿，顶到了岳明辉湿润口腔内的最深处。他毫无防备，一下子被呛了个正着，白皙的脸庞一下子泛上了不正常的潮红。卜凡那一下子着实够狠，引得岳明辉眼睛半眯着朝上头看去，像是不清不楚地被干得翻了白眼。可他眼白向后翻去，却也只能看见办公桌底下的桌板，还有卜凡一只搭在他自己膝上，青筋暴起的手。

岳明辉呛了几下，把他那东西吐出来咳嗽了好一会儿，又很快卖力地握上卜凡愈发粗热的性器，舌尖也不停地在顶端、柱身上研磨画圈。他睫毛颤颤巍巍的，跟着他埋头上下的动作不住地发着抖。

 

卜凡刚使了坏，却也没想到岳明辉这么适应了不说，甚至还愈发地熟练。他垂下眼盯着岳明辉蓬头顶的发旋，一路向后是他的因为跪趴着的姿势而看上去愈发挺翘的后背曲线。

 

什么小鹿斑比，分明是妖精。卜凡心里想着得找个由头治治这不自知还要人命的小助理，眼珠子一转就想到了法子。他俯下身去捏住岳明辉的下巴，逼他把口中自己的性器给吐了出来，他嘴边还黏着星星点点的晶亮，润得他唇角愈发艳红。卜凡看不得，一把把岳明辉捞起来抱在怀里，像哄一个不懂事的小朋友一样托住他的屁股轻轻地拍打着，“小辉以后在别人背后说话要小心一点，不知道什么时候就会被人听去了。”

他皱着眉表面上一副正人君子的做派，身下的手却又在扣弄着岳明辉嗡嗡震动的小穴。

 

“我，我什么时候...！”

岳明辉不疑有他，刚急切地想反驳，卜凡留在他后穴的手指就恶意地一扣弄，岳明辉腰肢一软，连说出口的话都转了好几个弯。

“我没....”

“再好好想想，嗯？午餐的时候？”

卜凡每吐一个字，指肚就不轻不重地揉搓在岳明辉凸起的那一小点上，弄得那可怜的小助理脸上泛着潮红，呜呜咽咽个半天也说不出个整句。可偏偏卜凡还一个劲儿逼他回想，岳明辉又羞又急，连鼻尖上都挂上了小小的汗珠。

 

他一个刚到公司的新人，早上遭受了那样“非人”的对待，几个心思活络的同事早就盯上了他这块香饽饽——拉帮结派这种事无论在哪里都不过时。

“岳助理，卜总他，还好相处吧？”年纪稍长的一个秘书开了话头，岳明辉忙道很好很好，卜总其实人挺好的。

“唉小岳啊你就是脾气太好，大家都听说了，接下来的项目可麻烦可累人了，卜总估计后头又要出差，这项目就得让你给带咯！”

岳明辉生得好，又是一副乖学生的模样，同事们都近乎比他大个五六岁，最大的甚至连小宝宝都生了。岳明辉不太懂得如何应付同事间的人际关系，一起吃饭也是因为怕以后相处起来，工作上会被下绊子。他本想还为卜凡分辩几句，几轮下来却只听见大家的抱怨，岳明辉只好抿抿嘴，笑着点头附和了几句。

“......卜总是有些工作狂。”

“对吧！哎呀我和你说......”

 

“喔，这不是嫌弃我？”

卜凡把着涨疼的龟头在他早已泛红的穴口轻轻挤压，岳明辉咽了口口水，不退反倒自己撅着屁股往他的马眼上蹭了蹭。卜凡咬牙用力一撞，岳明辉撑在双面玻璃上的五指指尖立马泛起了白，奇异的快感在卜凡插进去的一瞬间也蛮横地占据了他的大脑，岳明辉忍不住惊叫一声，音调却在最后被咽去了半截，化成一记喉咙口的哽咽。

 

还在岳明辉湿润甬道内嗡嗡作响的跳蛋也因为卜凡的动作而一下子顶到了深处，他马眼抵着那跳蛋被震得又爽又麻，整根阴茎都被岳明辉紧致潮热的小穴死死咬住，稍稍一抽动紧紧吸附着的媚肉又马上不依不饶地贴过来，卜凡恍然间觉得自己的灵魂被用力扔进了欲望海洋，密密麻麻的快感伴着浪花在一瞬间围扑上来，将他最后一丝理智都吞食得干干净净。

仅仅是简单的动一动都激得他头脑发热，卜凡俯下身去像条恶犬般轻咬住他后颈的软肉，叼在唇齿间不轻不重地撕扯着。岳明辉被迫扬起了脖子，镜子后面都是那些他再熟悉不过的脸，甚至那几位一起吃饭的同事们正面对着这里处理着手头上的公务。

 

巨大的羞耻感让岳明辉不由自主地稍稍紧张，连带着他后头卖力吞吐着阴茎的小洞也收缩起来。卜凡突地一激，身下狠命顶撞了好几下不算，又像是惩罚一般，毫不留情地在他脖子上留下一个齿印。岳明辉被顶得支支吾吾的，说出来的话都夹杂着细细碎碎的呻吟。

“嗯不，不是...啊...”

他咽下口口水，想要开口解释，卜凡还是不理会他，犬齿威胁似的在他脖子上蹭过，带起岳明辉皮肤上一阵轻微的颤栗。他整个人近乎于是紧贴在玻璃上，周遭环境很安静，只能听见暧昧的水声从他和卜凡的交合处不断刺激着他的耳膜。

岳明辉像条离了水的鱼一般徒劳地喘息，他满身潮红脸烫得不行，只能徒劳地把脸颊贴在发凉的玻璃上，似乎这样他就能冷静下来。镜面上聚起一片小小的雾气又很快地散去，岳明辉眯起眼，刚想侧过头去看卜凡，后颈的软肉就轻微的一痛。卜凡一直不说话让他突然很忐忑，他不知道卜凡到底是不是真的生气了。

 

“我，我还有夸你......”

卜凡其实把他们的对话全都一字不落地听了个全，刚还在想怎么借着这个由头好好欺负他，谁料小助理自己送上门来，卜凡自然也乐得给他这个机会。于是卜凡一面在心里告诫自己舍不得孩子套不住狼，一面立马就停了动作，把岳明辉抱起来放在那张实木的大办公桌上坐好，居高临下地看着他。

 

岳明辉屁股后头湿哒哒地流着水，快感正在他的身体内慢慢地堆积起来，卜凡突然的退出让他空虚得不行。跳蛋也被卜凡拔了出来扔在一边，还在嗡嗡作响的小东西时不时地总是吸引走岳明辉的注意力。

想要却不得的感觉显然令岳明辉十分难受，他一边舔着干燥的嘴唇，一边不住地将眼神往卜凡挺翘粗大的阴茎上飘。可偏偏卜凡倒是一脸正经，大有岳明辉不说他就不动的做派。岳明辉只好一边说一边自顾自地扭动着屁股，蹭得卜凡实木的办公桌上都是亮晶晶的水迹。

 

“就，就夸你，长得好看，也很厉害。”岳明辉黑白分明的眼珠子转了转，他看见面前那人的表情还是纹丝不动，一咬牙又像小学时候咬着手指写作文那样，将那些华丽的长句一股脑儿地全往卜凡身上套。

“工作的时候很有魄力，私下相处也很平易近人.......管理公司很在行，很有人格魅力......”

他甚至还添油加醋地说了许多那天并没有说出口的话，可卜凡一个字儿都听不进去。被迫抽离温热小穴显然令卜凡也很不好受，他近乎是直勾勾地盯着岳明辉那说话时一开一合的薄唇，他甚至都能看见岳明辉粉嫩的舌尖不经意地漏出来扫过唇瓣，又或者是蹭过他的尖牙。

也许是他的目光太过于赤裸裸，带着不加掩饰的欲望，岳明辉说着说着终于察觉出了些许不对。卜凡的视线强烈到令人难以忽视，他想起刚做到一半都无故打断的事情，身体内又燃起了一股无疑形容的渴望，像是一条毒蛇一般悄悄顺着岳明辉的脊骨向下滑去，从他那黏黏糊糊滴着水的屁股里头钻进去，钻进他的五脏六腑，在他心脏狠狠咬下一口。

 

“卜总，卜总身材也很好...”岳明辉不自觉地润了下唇，似乎是有一些羞赧地勾了勾唇角，“体力也很好，”他垂下来的两条长腿轻轻地蹭上卜凡的西装裤，他的鞋子已经不知什么时候被甩掉了，黑色袜子下的脚趾轻巧地顺着卜凡的腿部肌肉向上攀去。

“这里，也很好。”他似乎是嫌这样凭空抬着腿太累了，于是就把脚停在卜凡，他足尖够着那挺翘的阴茎前端，而后像是鼓起勇气向暗恋的人告白的清纯大学生那样，展露出一个羞涩的笑颜。但只有卜凡知道，这个故意用脚趾磨蹭着他龟头的小助理才不是什么清纯学生，他黑色袜子下的脚趾说不定都已经被卜凡溢出的粘液也湿了个透，磨磨唧唧地开始顺着他青筋爆出的阴茎上下滑动。

卜凡看岳明辉骤地睁大了眼，像是不知道为什么脚下那个物件如此炙热，甚至还会在他的挑逗下愈发坚挺。他自己的性器也兴奋起来翘得老高，后穴也不自觉地开始收缩起来，叫嚣着渴望着卜凡的进入。湿热的甬道里因为他的情动又逐渐开始分泌出情欲的爱液，岳明辉毫不意外身下这片桌面已经被自己弄得又脏又湿，可他还是摆了一副懵懵懂懂的样子，用那颗尖利的小虎牙狠狠地扎穿了卜凡残余的那一线理智，“最喜欢了。”

 

“原来岳助理是早有企图。”卜凡后槽牙直痒痒，凑上前去舔岳明辉圆润的耳垂，直到把那团软肉吮得发红他才舍得松口，岳明辉的一声喘息还堵在胸口，两片唇瓣就被卜凡含住了。

灵巧的舌头顺理成章地凑上去舔岳明辉的唇缝，肉欲的桃心唇把他的嘴唇给吸得发痛。岳明辉没忍住，唔的一声张开了嘴，惹得卜凡愈发凶狠，横冲直撞地就把舌头探进去搜刮，搅得晶亮的口水都顺着岳明辉的嘴角满溢出来。岳明辉浑身上下被欺负得就没有一处不是湿漉漉的，他眼里淌着秋波，天鹅羽毛似的一把睫毛才能堪堪挡住春意的风情。他就像是个没有盖好瓶盖的汽水瓶，甜腻的液体都一股脑儿地向外冒出来，从他上面那张口，连同下面那张口一起，喷洒出爆发前的低鸣。

 

岳明辉身后被卜凡用手指粗暴开拓的小穴内壁渐渐升温，原本生涩的肠壁又开始咕啾咕啾地流出了淫水。卜凡这才在自己的老板椅上坐好，怀里搂着的岳明辉就像只小猫一样伏在他肩上。卜凡轻咬住岳明辉送到他嘴边的乳尖，电流通过般的酥麻感一下子让他呻吟出声，激得那可怜的小助理满脸通红。岳明辉双手搭在卜凡肩上，双腿打开跪在他身侧，白皙圆润的臀肉被卜凡朝两边粗暴地掰开方便一点一点地吞下他粗大的阴茎。

“嗯啊...”

他的乳尖被卜凡吃得啧啧有声，快感尖锐而又准确地刺进岳明辉的神经，他能清晰地感觉到卜凡的牙齿正轻轻地蹭过敏感的乳首，附近的皮肤都因为兴奋而微微颤栗，衬得那一小粒愈发红肿。岳明辉控制不住地兴奋起来，他抬起埋在卜凡颈间的脑袋向上扬去，像是满怀希望的少女对着许愿池虔诚地祷告。他闭上了他的眼，只有从口舌中冒出的热气和细碎的声响才能推断出他所期盼实现的愿望——

插进来或者是快干我。

 

能实现他愿望的那个人分明是不想让他如意，卜凡磨磨蹭蹭地顶撞着岳明辉的敏感点，逼得他全身都染上了粉色，呜呜咽咽地叫着“快一点”。岳明辉一声叫得比一声浪，几滴汗顺着他喉结滑了下来又被卜凡用舌尖给接了过去，送回他干涸的唇边。

“不是才和你讲过要小声吗岳助理，我这里隔音可不太好。”

他恶意地阻止了岳明辉想咬住自己手腕的举动，毫不犹豫地就将两根手指插进他唾液丰富的口腔内搅动起来。岳明辉眯着眼说不出话，只能低下头用发顶去蹭他的脸。这个无意识的小动作显然取悦到了卜凡，他决心不再折磨这位可爱又可恨的小助理，挺腰一个穿刺，将自己的性器完完全全地顶进了岳明辉早已泥泞不堪的蜜穴。

 

“啊..嗯啊...”

岳明辉终于从喉咙口滚出一声餍足的呻吟，尾调被他高高扬了上去，连同他白皙的臀肉一起，重重地落回到黏腻而又汗湿的粉色梦境。

 

是粉色的。

卜凡看的很清楚。

粉色的、依依不饶的是岳明辉的媚肉，如同离别时分依依不舍的恋人的亲吻，将他的性器给吻得湿漉漉、黏答答的，而后在分离时带出缠绵缱绻的银线。他埋在岳明辉的深处，那个温柔包裹着他的甬道入口如同春天的开关，只要他深深地、用力的一按，蝴蝶抖落下银色鳞粉，含苞的花朵滴落下香甜的花蜜。

 

粉色的也是岳明辉。

他汗湿的全身是粉色的，肿胀的乳头是粉色的，干涸的、正在呻吟的嘴唇也是粉色的，屁股后面突然又被塞进去的跳蛋也是粉色的。

 

卜凡突然觉得岳明辉天生就和粉色很配，他用力地抓着岳明辉的臀肉，撞得他白皙的臀肉泛了红，掐得他的腰都印上浅粉的指印，操得岳明辉从口中逃出的呻吟都变成短促的热气，洒进空气中转眼就不见了。快感却被长久地保留了下来，像是有只手在岳明辉的脑袋里反复拉扯着他的神经。汗水迷了他的眼，他只知道自己呜呜咽咽地叫着，像是叫的越大声，身体里那些乱窜的难耐快感就能在一瞬间爆发出来。

“嗯啊..哈..”

岳明辉难受极了，卜凡的龟头又大又硬，粗暴的顶弄顶得他柔软的肠壁像是热得能淌出水。小巧的跳蛋被卡在敏感点上，反复的磨蹭却让岳明辉霎时爽得软了腰。如此的折磨逼得岳明辉不自觉地扭着屁股，他想让卜凡快点射，又想让自己快点射。最后从嘴里冒出来的却只有前头两个字——

“快点......”

 

岳明辉的高潮来得比卜凡稍早一些。他不知道是卜凡最后一下冲刺带着跳蛋狠狠的压上他的敏感点让他一下子爽射了，还是卜凡蛮横又激烈的摩擦终于让他在燥热中找到释放。岳明辉半阖着眼，任凭精液在卜凡的白衬衫上蹭得到处都是。卜凡抽出性器的时候像是给一个剧烈摇晃过后的汽水瓶拔出塞子，他浓稠的白浊一股脑儿地从岳明辉被操得闭不起来的小口里涌了出来，像是初春融雪的第一股溪流，在卜凡的西装裤上留下春天的痕迹。

 

岳明辉疲惫得连脚趾头都不想动，当卜凡从他屁股后头把那个还在勤恳工作的跳蛋“啵”的拔出来的时候他才舍得抬一下眼。

“送你的小礼物。”卜凡嘴角上扬，将湿漉漉的跳蛋贴近岳明辉的侧脸。他的侧面鼻梁高挺，卧蚕被汗打湿而显得格外亮晶晶的。岳明辉好像是因为听见了卜凡近在咫尺的声音才转过头去，不偏不倚正好蹭上那沾满情欲气息的跳蛋。

卜凡愣了愣，手悬在那里竟也不知道要做什么。岳明辉反倒是自然的很，他睫毛很长，衬得那滴连卜凡都不知道什么时候蹭上去的淡白精液格外的明显。

 

“谢谢卜总，我会好好用的。”

岳明辉突然咧嘴笑开了，弯下眉眼的那一刻他好像这才发现自己睫毛上沾染的浊液一般。岳明辉微微地眯起了眼，显得卧蚕愈发的明显，那一捧弧度让卜凡莫由来想起什么聊斋志异里的狐狸精，说不定就是这样眉一挑、眼一弯，惹得不谙人事的白净书生自此七魂丢了三魄，心甘情愿地被他骗了去。

 

可卜凡又仔细看了看，岳明辉连勾引人的舌头都没伸出来，粉嫩的舌尖安分地躲在他那颗小虎牙后边儿。这一点点小尖尖唰地冲淡了他的狡黠，一下子增添上了几分单纯，倒显得不谙人事的那个人是他岳明辉。

 

在卜凡的注视下岳明辉擦干净那枚跳蛋，而后装进准备好的粉色小盒子里。卜凡盯着他看了一会，突地也笑了起来。他的桃心唇上扬成一道弧度，唇珠饱满而又圆润，不像他面无表情时冷冽的样子，他这一笑倒是将脸部线条都柔和了不少，平添了许多鲜活的少年气息。他的舌尖在岳明辉的视线里迅速地探出舔了下唇又缩了回去，仿佛只是因为嘴唇太干而因此润了润。

 

卜凡的心情从未有过的好。

他莫由来的就是相信，这位岳助理答应下来的事，那就一定会做到——

 

比如按要求完成一个助理该做的职责，又比如，好好享用他收到的小礼物。

 


End file.
